Last Words
by neonquincy1217
Summary: "If you're really worried about me, don't show up covered in blood!" He didn't. Except, what the Hands of Fate did to Kuroba Kaito sent Aoko in despair. KaiAo. Angst/Hurt/Comfort. Written for Poirot Café's Short Story Contest #12: Crash


**A/N:** One word: Angst. Get ready for it.

Quincy hates plot bunnies that jump towards her whilst she's desperately trying to write her multichaps. The result? Another oneshot. RAWR. I should start compiling oneshots, really.

So, this one was inspired by a drama I watched last night. And no, I totally did not cry like an overgrown mandrake, haha xD. So if you see any similar themes of this story with any shows out there, I probably got them there. I'm not gonna drop any names, ROFL. I wrote all this in a spur-of-the-moment, influenced by that drama and all, so... yeah

Just one word in our language box for this one: **baka** -stupid

Anyways, enjoy!~

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

 **Last Words**

 **Summary:** "If you're really worried about me, don't show up covered in blood!" He didn't. Except, what the Hands of Fate did to Kuroba Kaito sent Aoko in despair. KaiAo. Angst/Hurt/Comfort. Written for Poirot Café's Short Story Contest #12: Crash

* * *

 _If you're really worried about me, don't show up covered in blood!_

Those were her words that night they last met, before she furiously walked out of her own room and slammed the door shut.

It was bad enough that, six months ago, she found out the truth about Kaitou Kid's identity. It was bad enough that her best friend for the longest time—the best friend she helped clear him of suspicion in more than one instance—was _lying_ to her, _using_ her to his advantage, and _manipulating_ the truth to fit his design. It was bad enough that, about three months after, he unceremoniously swept her off her feet and she, acting like the naïve little seventeen-year-old she once was _again_ , forgave him in the process, while he explained why he had to be the Phantom Thief… all that and more as she flew with him fifty feet high up the metropolis.

It was against her will when she never told her father about Kaito's biggest secret. Nevertheless, she did, because she _thought_ she could trust him. She _thought_ she could help him some way so he would stop lying sooner. Most of all, she _thought_ he'd keep his promise when he said he wouldn't make her worry.

* * *

 _Baka, who would do that? "Nobody gets hurt" is Kaitou Kid's policy, right?_

Those were the exact words he said to her the first time the topic was brought up. He said it with his ever-jovial smile. Whether that was a façade or not, it didn't matter. Because she knew he spoke the truth that time.

But now…

Now she didn't know what to believe in anymore.

Oh, he kept his promise, all right? He never showed up to her covered in blood.

Instead, beneath the plain white sheet lies, is what appeared to be a charcoal-burnt version of _him._

If this was his idea of a cruel joke, then it's definitely not his best. She thought it funny when she was informed Kaitou Kid crashed his jet-propelled glider to a giant fuel tank and burned to his death. Seriously, of all things he could think of crashing to, it's a fuel tank… while using a jet-propelled version of his gear, nonetheless. What the hell is that guy even thinking?!

She was aware of the bad guys. She knew they are a group of armed group of people working in the shadows. She knew how dangerous they were, even if she wished she didn't. Because that meant Kaito could be in grave danger.

Even so, she kept quiet, silent as she supported her best friend into taking revenge on Toichi-san's killers… the same way she was silent about Kid to her own father—the man she respects the most.

And now she just flat out wished she told him, so that criminal or not, the inspector could have helped protect Kaito.

The only thing keeping her there, by the unrecognizable body lying in front of her—the only thing telling her that this is no illusion—was a cold, broken monocle.

* * *

 _If you're really worried about me, don't show up covered in blood!_

He didn't. Except, what the Hands of Fate did to Kuroba Kaito sent Aoko in despair.

More than once, she thought of masquerading as a phantom, too. But every time, Hakuba was there to remind her Kaito wouldn't like it, that Kaito did what he did—lie to her and become someone else behind her back—so she wouldn't have to deal with his demons.

Like he'd know better! Aoko didn't care if Hakuba's a detective or not. Kaito was HER best friend! No one knows him better than she does.

Except, when Chikage-san, lacking sleep and obviously crying her eyes out, dropped by her house about a week since the incident, and brought with her a letter she saw on Kaito's desk, addressed to Aoko… She once again didn't know what to believe in. She once again doubted if she ever knew him at all.

 _If you're reading this, which I hope you're not, then that means I'm a much bigger liar that you originally thought,_ it read. Her trembling hands crumpled the piece of paper in an attempt to keep the tears at bay.

 _I never kept my promise. I got hurt, like you hoped I wouldn't. Most of all, I was never able to make you the happiest woman on the planet, like how I originally wanted._

 _But Aoko, I still wish you all the happiness you deserve. I never meant to lie to you. I never meant to leave you this way, and this letter, one I've unwillingly gotten used to writing every time I go out there risking my life for my father, is proof of that._

 _Lastly, my Aoko, my sweet Blue Rose, one I can't ever hope to keep… Please don't grieve for me too long._

 _With Love, Forever yours,_

 _Kaito_

A sharp pang of pain overwhelmed Aoko's being, and it sent her sinking down her living room floor.

Kaito's last words… were all meant for her. In return what did she give him, a scolding?!

Until the end, Kaito—the lying, manipulating, no-good jerk that she nonetheless fell in love with—only wished for her happiness, even if it mean he had to fall into a bottomless pit of misery.

Aoko cried and cried and cried, while Chikage-san tried to comfort her with her whispers.

Kaito's gone. He's never coming back. She'll never see that goofy grin, that eternal annoyance she can't get rid of… She'll never see another rose pop out from in between his fingers.

Even so, the world continues like it never cared one bit. Eventually, Aoko stopped grieving for the boy who betrayed her twice.

* * *

About a year and a half since then, not too far away from Ekoda, dazed set of deep blue eyes slowly swung open for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaand yes. That's how I want to end it. With another evil cliffhanger. Think what you will about what happens next. That's where I want to end it, so. THE END!~

So it's tragic, in a way. She stops grieving. It turns out he's alive and stuff. That kind of thing.

Reviews are loooved, thank you very much!

 **-neonquincy1217**


End file.
